Lunar Eclipse
by DragOn Ryo
Summary: Raimiro doesn't know where is he came from, all he knows is that he is in a world that is full of dragons, trolls, werewolves and worse of all, a god that controls them all. When he meets a girl named Luna, he may not only begin a bond with her and her friends but also the problems that may come with that.


**Me: Sheesh, now I know what some of you will say… "DragOnRyo! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? Why are you making another story!? You haven't done another chapter with your Persona 3 story! WHY?"**

 **Ok first, I just can't think of anything! For some reason every time I start working on it, I can't think of some sort of everyday situation for the characters… I had planned to have them meet Kimiko and maybe an OC but yeah I don't know what to do.**

 **Two, I have been busy as hell…like no seriously. I have been nonstop working on multiple group assignments and jobs. Trust me…I have been working on it but then… writer's block, losing loved ones, dealing with school, work and babysitting little devil spawns takes almost all my time away from writing anything. Hell even this stories first chapter is taking a long time for me to write it out since I started this back when I last updated my Persona 3 story.**

 **Anyways, this story is not entirely true, Mabinogi and all of its NPCs and Generation Stories belong to Nexon. Only thing that belongs to me is my character and I have permission from my friends to use their players' likenesses in this story. Most of the characters used are actual players of the Ruairi Server. The personality is in all ways true to my friends in the game who are honestly like this. The only thing is that I am making this story feel more like it's a real world and not a game world. I am also creating weapons unique to each character that they will use primarily as well as a weapon for their second most used skills. And here are two of my friends who are part of the main characters of the story.**

 **R: *waves frantically* hi everyone!**

 **L: …hello. *turns to me* …Rai…why do you have to have me in this?**

 **Me: because, it's better to have my best friends in the story of the game I met them on.**

 **L: yes but still…why?**

 **Me: maybe because I really want people to see a better side of you? I mean, they don't see how kind you are and they just act mean to you. I want them to know how you really are and what your personality is like as well as not judge you because of what others say. Sure you are difficult at first but you warm up to people if given enough time. I mean that's how we became best friends.**

 **L: …*blushing* ok…but don't go crazy on writing about me…dummy…**

 **Me: alright alright. So, R, u rea- *sees R with video camera***

It was all white… nothing is here… nothing at all.

I looked below me to see I was laying on a wet white ground. I see a staircase that obviously wasn't there before. So I do the obvious thing and climb it.

After a full hour of climbing stairs, I see a white platform. I run up to it to see nothing but a symbol on the floor that almost is shown on the whole platform.

As I would have given up on any lifeforms being around, a flash of light appeared and from it came a girl in a black dress with silver hair in twin tails.

"Hello, I am the Guardian of the Soul Stream, Nao." The girl introduces herself with a warm and gentile smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you. You see, I am here to guide you to Erinn." Dozens of symbols appear around Nao. "I must ask, what kind of person will you become…? Who knows, maybe you will be strong in many talents. For now though, I recommend choosing one you feel comfortable with."

At that, the symbols all lined up and faced me. I thought about it… and decided on choosing the symbol with the sword on it. As soon as I touched it, I began to feel stronger, as if I could face anything. Nao giggled a little. "I wish you luck… Oh! I forgotten to ask you of your name."

I turned to her with a grin on my face as a white light began to envelope me. "It's Raimiro. Raimiro Hyuga." As I finish saying this, I disappear from the Soul Stream. Nao then smiled and looked into a crystal orb. "I wonder…will he be the one to protect this world?"

 ** _Erinn- Tir Chonaill_**

I wake up in a bed in a wood cabin. It seemed like I was taken in and watched over by someone. I decided to get dressed and walk outside. I headed for the door. Before I reached it, a girl who seemed to be in her teens wearing what seemed to be a girl's headband and an apron, entered the room while mumbling something.

"The guy that appeared seemed to have a fever before. I hope he gets well soon…Im not sure if dad will be okay with me pampering him for very lo-"

The girl turned to face me and stopped nearly right in front of my face. Her face turned red and moved back a bit as she started stammering.

"H-Here, I have some soup for you. I-I'm g-g-glad you are feeling m-much better."

I wasn't sure what it was, but this girl amused me with how she acted embarrassed. I began to chow down on the soup she brought me.

"I-is it good? I…um…made that myself so I'm wondering if it is any good for me to make again."

Thinking on the taste, it was tasty, had many flavors but only needed something for the sweetness of the tomatoes.

I told her, "It is tasty just needs something to counter the tomatoes' sweetness. Otherwise, I would want this every day."

The girl smiled a bit and told me to rest up. Which I decided to do so...

"NORA! Where are you?!" Me and the girl who I assumed was Nora, jumped and saw a man in his middle age looking in a panic.

"We have a messenger saying the white dragon is back! It may be in the continent of Iria but if it destroys the Giants, the dragon may come here and terrorize us. We need to help fortify the town in case of that."

I stood up, "Where can I get a weapon here?" Nora and the man look at me like I'm crazy while Nora started to cry a bit.

"Not again…" She ran away out the door and towards the top of the hill we were on.

"Nora!" He turned to me, "Milletian, it's not your fault… my daughter is just still heartbroken from the last of your kind who came here. If it's not too much to ask, can you go look for her while I help with fortifying the town?"

I nodded and ran out the door to see a village of some sorts all around me. It seemed a bit quiet and peaceful. I kind of liked it and seeing a couple with a new child made it a bit more cheerful.

"So now I know why Nora was crying."

I turned to the voice to see a silver haired girl with golden amber like eyes. She was wearing an outfit that seemed like a school uniform and her expression made it seem like she was barely caring for life at all.

"Do you know where she went? I need to find her. Her father is very worried." I asked.

The silver haired girl pointed towards a mountain, "There is a dungeon in there. Sometimes, Nora goes in there. She may know what to do to be unseen from the fomors, but it's dangerous though. You need a weapon to fight them." She reached into her bag and handed me 2 swords. One was a black blade with a golden hilt with the symbol for lightning on the blade, the other was a shimmering white blade that had a gem in the hilt as well as a pattern in the middle of the blade. I grabbed them as well as thanking the girl.

"It may be too dangerous for you to go alone, I heard many villagers have gone inside…only to not return. Nora may be as good as dead…are you sure you still wish to go?"

I grinned, "I rather die saving her rather than live without trying."

The girl looks at me with a blank stare, "well, let's get going then." I blinked at the girl. She wanted to come along? I thought she said it was dangerous.

"I'll contact my friends. The fomors may be stronger than just us two so we need to be prepared. I'll be the leader so just follow my lead when we start fighting, ok?"

I nodded. Oh wow, didn't even tell her my name, let alone ask for hers. "By the way, my name is-"

"Don't bother, one way or another, you will come to hate me. No need to tell me your name since you will be one of the many who want me dead. That being said, I'll tell you my name since you will be told anyways by others."

I feel her eyes turn cold as she takes a breath and for a split second, I saw a look of loneliness, "I am Luna Artemis."


End file.
